


Missed

by PrincessShea9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShea9/pseuds/PrincessShea9
Summary: "He had missed and the other boy had paid the price."





	

There is nothing left to say.

It was all over.

It was entirely his fault.

He had missed and the other boy had paid the price.

 

It was for a mission.

The two had gone by themselves.

Anymore people would have drawn too much attention.

So, it was just him and the red paladin.

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Sneak in, grab the target, leave.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Quick and easy.

 

It didn’t happen like that.

When they got to the target there were more guards than what they were told.

Their source had lied.

 

He honestly doesn’t remember much of what happened, at least not clearly.

He remembers the target getting shot and killed.

Running.

Lights.

Screaming.

What he does remember clearly he doesn’t want to.

They were almost to his lion when it happened.

One of the guards had grabbed Keith.

There was a fire arm of some kind pressed to his head.

 

“Lance.”

He sounded so, so scared.

He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t deserve to die.

 

He could have saved him if he didn’t miss.

He had aimed his bayard at the guard.

He missed.

The shot grazed the top of the red paladin’s shoulder and hit the guard’s.

He had missed.

 

Then another shot was fired.

It wasn’t his own.

The guard shot Keith.

It was right below his jaw, under his ear.

 

“You want him back? Here.”

He shoved the other boy forward.

The red clad boy fell forward as the guard took off.

The guard didn’t care.

 

He had rushed forward himself, pulling the other boy from the ground into his arms.

All he saw was red.

Not from the other paladins armor.

Not from the lights.

Blood.

It was all from blood.

He had just held him.

Cradled him in his arms.

Just like the time he had continued to deny memory of.

He just held him.

 

The rest of the team found them.

That’s when his memory starts to fuzz over again.

They had to forcibly remove Keith from him.

They had supposedly rescued them.

But they hadn’t.

There was no Keith.

He was gone.

 

He was gone and it was his fault.

Everyone told and continues to tell him it isn’t.

But it is.

If he hadn’t missed Keith would still be here.

 

He would have been able to tell the other boy how he felt.

He fell in love with that stupid, temperamental idiot of a paladin.

He would never get to tell him.

It was his own fault.

He missed and the other boy was gone.

 

 

They keep trying to deal with it.

Trying to find a new red paladin.

All of them knowing the new one would never truly be accepted.

They just keep going.

He just keeps going.

 

There is nothing left to say.

 

It’s all over.

 

It was entirely his fault.

 

He had missed and the other boy had paid the price.

 

He blames himself for his love’s death.

 

The love of his life would never know.

 

The red paladin would never know he was the love of the blue paladin’s life.

 

Keith would never know he was the love of Lance’s life.

 


End file.
